Avery Jennings
Avery Jennings is the deuteragonist of Dog With a Blog. Avery is extremely hardworking and very serious. Avery cares about her family and is not afraid to take risks. Avery is also a straight-A student with a perfect attendance record. she is so pretty Style In Season 1, Avery was sophisticated and girly, with ties and collared shirts that were tucked in, sometimes with sweaters. She also wore knee socks and hair straight in this season. In Season 2 and Season 3, her look is more funky and fun with layers. She wears more graphic tees and jeans. Her hair is curly in this season. Her style seems to be more girly and fashionable. Also her hair color became more darker and very less blonde. Personality Avery is a smart, nice and sweet girl. She loves school and learning new things. She is very nice to people and loves her family and friends, especially her dog, Stan. In Season 1, Avery used to be shy and a little awkward. She wanted everything to be perfect and always made rules. In Season 2, she seems to be more confident and fun. Her style also changes a bit and it seems more fashionable and girly. Description Avery is a sweet, studious and smart girl. She is considered a "goody two shoes" who can be a little mean at times, but cares about everyone. Her appearance changes overtime as she matures from sophisticated to girly. She sometimes tries to look like a rebel so people won't think she is boring and always follows the rules. Relationships Tyler James (2011-Present; Step-brother) Tyler and Avery are typical step-siblings. They might say that they hate each other, but deep down they have a special bond. They usually make fun of each other, but they still love each other. They, along with Chloe, always try to keep Stan's secret safe. They also help each other whenever one of them needs help. (See Tavery) Ellen Jennings (1998-Present; Mother) Ellen is Avery's mom. Avery hates Ellen's gifts but she loves her and hates to let her down. Ellen loves Avery and gets in her buisness at times. They have a special mother-daughter relationship and love each other a lot. They spend a lot of time together and always try to help each other. (See Elavery) Chloe James (2011-Present; Step-sister) Chloe and Avery are really good friends and have a sisterly bond. Chloe likes having Avery as her sister. They tell each other everything and don't like to let each other down. Chloe idolizes Avery and hopes to be just like her when she grows up. Chloe and Avery also like to play pranks on Tyler and wake him up with silly songs, created by them. (See Chavery) Bennett James (2011-Present; Step-father) Bennett and Avery show a lot of ineraction on the show. They care about each other and Avery goes to him whenever she needs advice. Avery may be Bennett's favorite child because of her behavior. Avery makes Bennett really proud when it comes to school. Avery feels as though she doesn't spend enough time with him in 'Pod People from Pasadena'. (See Bavery) Stan (2012-Present; Dog, Best Friend) Stan is Avery's best friend who cares a lot about her as well as him, they have the best relationship and Avery is Stan's favorite person/animal, who she loves and takes well care of. Stan may be nosy on Avery's buisness at times but really loves her. Stan sees Avery as a cool person who knows is his real best friend. Avery does her best to keep Stan's Secret safe because of people who want to make experiments on him. (See Stavery) Lindsay (Best Friend) Lindsay is one of Avery's best friends. They like to hang out with each other and never let each other down. They get along very well and always help each other. They, along with Max, are best friends. (See Lavery) Max (Best Friend) Max is one of Avery's best friends. She, Avery and Lindsay are all best friends. Even though Max is a little different from the other girls, she's still a good friend and loves both Avery and Lindsay.(See Mavery) Karl Fink (Rival; turned Friend) Karl is Avery rival turned friend who previously used to be sworn enemies with her, often in academics. However later in Season 2, Karl reveals to Avery he knows Stan's secret, at which she makes Karl swear he will tell no one, thus turning over a new leaf for the both of them. Nikki Ortiz (Best Friend) Nikki is one of Avery's best friends who is also dating her step-brother, Tyler. They get along very well and love spending time together. Avery also taught Nikki how to whistle and gave her advice about boys, especially Tyler. (See Navery) Dustin Pitt (Ex-Boyfriend) Dustin was Avery's first crush and in the episode Avery's First Crush, Avery tried to get Dustin to like her by saying that Tyler would hang out with them. Later in this episode, he becomes her boyfriend. But later, in the episode Avery's First Breakup, Dustin breaks up with Avery. (See Dustavery) Wes Manning (2013-Present; Ex-Boyfriend) Wes and Avery are mutual crushes who met in Too Short; when Wes saw Avery he liked her but he was embarassed to talk to her. In Howloween, the two connect over their shared love of Halloween. In Lost In Stanslation, Avery attempts to tutor Wes in Spanish, with the help of Tyler and Nikki. In the end, he asks Avery if it would be inappropriate if he asked her on a date in Spanish, and she unknowingly replies that it is. In Avery B. Jealous, Wes asks Lindsay out on a date, making Avery extremely jealous. In Avery-body Dance Now they go to the school dance together, Wes gets jealous that Avery is spending so much time with Karl and they reveal their feelings to each other and become a couple. They break up in the episode Love, Loss, and a Bean Bag Toss when Wes and his family move away. (See Wavery) Trivia *Avery is a straight A student. *She is more organized than Tyler and Chloe. *She got her ears pierced when she was 10. *She wears clip-on ties. *She is the smartest person between Tyler and Chloe, but Tyler is better at math. *She has a best friend named Lindsay and they tend to always talk at the same time. *She likes to boss people around, for fun. *She has a very artsy room, since she's very good at art. *She is often sarcastic when she doesn't get enough sleep. *In Season 1, she used to often dress preppy. *She wants to be president in 2044. *She is a "goody two shoes". *Dab called her a "little parent". *She is the 2nd oldest child in the James-Jennings family. *She wants to be a math genius. *She currently had the most break ups in the entire series, her first one was with Dustin and then with Wes. *It is unknown if her biological dad died or got divorced from Ellen. *She thinks she's always right. *She didn't know about ditch day. * She is similar to Olive on A.N.T Farm. *She and Nikki Ortiz are best friends. *She doesn't know Spanish. *She was born breech. *Karl gave her dance lessons so she could dance at the school dance. *She likes puppies. *She ships stancess. *She used to play dolls with Chloe. *She watches Wacky Jackie. *Her favorite color is pink. *She doesn't like Heather. *She doesn't like spiders. *She likes to sing. *She pops balloons when she's nervous. *She likes cookies. Quotes * * *"She called me a 'Little Parrot' and said I'm too straight." *"Aunt Sigorney, you do." *"The way I remember it is 'Mike rips his pants under cheese." *"This isn't the time to ask stupid questions! of course we want cheesy bread!" *"Eating it. not getting knocked off his bike by it." "Iz been finked? What kind of brainless bafoon is gonna buy those?" *"He is not a artist!" *"Your thinking of a pig." *"A dog licence!" *"I have always wanted to go to a dude ranch!" Gallery References − Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Acquaintances of Stan Category:Acquaintances of Bennett James Category:Acquaintances of Chloe James Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Ellen Jennings Category:Female Characters Category:Female Main Cast Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Protagonists